youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Fact Fiend
Fact Fiend is an English YouTube group that turns articles from the Fact Fiend website into videos. Karl Smallwood', the writer for Fact Fiend, is the person in front of the camera, with an editor behind the camera who leads the video and is someone for Karl to talk to. During these videos, Karl will regularly go off on tangents that have some connection to the topic of the video. The tangents often include either real-life experiences that the members of the channel have had happen to them or facts related to the topic of the video. Many of the videos feature Karl drinking during the videos (though he usually strays off topic after drinking). Although his channel was possibly made on March 11, 2017, in the month of May 2018, YouTube started heavily promoting his content, resulting in approximately an additional 70 thousand subscribers from a figure around 10,000 before May 2018 (According to tube buddy). Fact Fiend Crew *Karl Smallwood *Brad Rawlinson *Nisha Revill *Adam Varley *Lucas Holland *Joshua Hall Trivia *Before gaining popularity, the channel used to have a patreon page, however, due to the channel's surge in popularity, he shut down his patreon since he had enough money to support their channel thanks to the surge of popularity. *Karl has stated that many YouTubers played ads in the middle of the videos on purpose since they had to press a button to do so. Since he found it annoying, many of his videos do not have ads in the middle of them. *Originally Brad wanted to crop out the corners that were visible in the videos, however, Karl thought it'd be funny to make the videos look as bad as possible and just stand in front of a green screen that they didn't actually use. Now, its mostly just for the sake of continuity. Brad bought a new greenscreen which both Karl and the audience didn't like so Brad used photoshop to put back the corners back in their videos. However Brad revealed, in Fact Fiend Raw - Vin Diesel's favorite beer sucks, this was only for the first five or so videos, with the old greenscreen being placed in front of the new greenscreen to keep their distinctive style. * Karl gets annoyed when he sees his name spelled with a "K" instead of a "C" in the comments section which he mentions at the end of his video "Daft Punk Don't Give a Robotic crap (How to Spell Karl) * He has also started his own company by the name of Big Wangers Inc. and is now officially a Managing Director. * Karl's record for getting drunk is his video "People Used To Think Rick Astley Was Black", where he drank around 12 and a half shots of Jim Beam with Honey. * They are aware of this wikitubia page as stated in the video Lemmy was Pretty Much Indestructible (Raising a Drink) (around the time 2:50) * At the start, they would add in "Like, Comment, Subscribe," moments at the end of the videos, but stopped because they ran out of jokes to make of it, as well as their own distaste for it. * On Karl's own YouTube channel called: Karl Smallwood, They used to upload the occasional Raw FactFiend videos as well as lengthy tangent videos that were cut out from the main FactFiend videos because of length. The channel is now used for uploading gameplay, and the previous content was moved to a new channel, called: Fact Fiend - Behind The Facts on August 7th, 2019. * Karl has had a few jobs in bartending and restaurant works where he has told various interesting stories about his previous works. Two main examples being how he gave a cleaning lady a cup of tea every day much to the annoyance of his manager, and how he would get an easy £10 tip making a bet with young rich men on how Moët Champagne is correctly pronounced. * He was born in 1991 on February 2nd as stated in his Fact Fiend Wiki Page video video. * Karl has written content for YouTube channels TopTenz and Today I Found Out. Quotes *"Nobody comes here for the facts!" *"I don't want to be famous. I just want to be well known enough for people to make sick fanart of me." *"I am constantly amazed by Man's ability to put penises into things where they're not supposed to be." *"Spiderman can hold back, bricks can't." *"Barney Stinson is a psychic Nazi." *"That's not running before you can crawl, that's planning an alibi for a hit and run three years before you get your drivers license." *"I've said it many times before, but, I'm trying my best. And I like making these videos and judging by the passionate response we've had from fans about this issue, you like the videos too. And if you want to see them keep getting made, please just stop harassing my friends and family on social media about this. It isn't too much to ask. Is it?" Subscriber Milestones *100,000 subscribers: June 7, 2018 *200,000 subscribers: August 5, 2018 *300,000 subscribers: December 17, 2018 *400,000 subscribers: April 10, 2019 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:Educational YouTubers Category:English YouTubers